Steven Rogers
CAPTAIN AMERICA HISTORY: Steve Rogers was one of the first volunteer to try the super soldier serum. The Super Soldier Serum is exactly what it is called. Steve was very skinny, but he was 6 foot 8. After two months, Steve took the mantle of Captain America, and went into his first mission, in Sicily. This is where he first fought the Red Skull, and almost lost. Captain America has mentioned that after the fight in Sicily, the Red Skull sent dozens of dead Nazis after him. Months later, a super hero team from the past came to 1944, and an older Captain America ordered the young Cap to stop a Nazi named Herr Kleiser. The unknown heroes would later attack a Nazi base, where Hitler was. Cap dismantled a bomb, but it exploded in mid-air, throwing Cap out into the sea, where he sank into the icy waters and let himself die. There was another Captain America after that, but there is no record on who he really was, or where he went. About 65 years later, Cap's body was found, and soon he recovered and joined Nick Fury's team called the Avengers, consisting of Iron Man, Thor, Cap himself, and giant Man, and later Hulk. Cap became good friends with Nick Fury, unaware that Fury had a dark side to him. The team would go on several missions, and become world-wide heroes. After years of fame and heroics, The Avengers quit, and gave their name to a superhero team located in the west. The team would return, with the new name, The Ultimates. Cap secretly became ill. The Ultimates hired Spider-man to briefly join their team, because almost all of Spider-man's villains had escaped custody and formed a team. When the villain Metal Man attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, Cap helped fight him, but the illness he was suffering from made him weak, and he easily lost. Days later, all of Spider-man's villains attacked, and Cap was again beaten by the villain Venom. Cap was taken to a warehouse, where he fought Rhino, and lost again. Wolverine intervened before Rhino killed Cap, and he killed Rhino. Venom entered and threw Wolverine and supposedly killed him. A new villain named Contact entered the warehouse, and easily beat Cap, and then stabbed him in the stomach. Contact left, leaving Cap to bleed to death. Cap was able to call Nick Fury, and Fury brought Thor and a doctor to save Cap's life. The final battle came, and the heroes were ready to kill. Cap released Hulk, who was being held in a room, and gave the heroes a big advantage. As the big fight continued, Cap went underground and found the villain the Jackal. The fight was over when Cap came back, but he saw sad faces and found a dead Nick Fury. Cap attended Nick's funeral. All of Cap's past mysteries came to him him. The Ultimates traveled to 1944, and then attacked Hitler's base. But first, Cap had to deal with the Red Skull. The Hulk later decapitated the Red Skull. Cap went into Hitler's bunker, and forced Hitler to shoot himself in the face. Spider-man unfortunately died later, but the mission was a success. Months later, Tony Stark was leading S.H.I.E.L.D., and Captain America was leading the Ultimates. Spider-man had joined the Ultimates, and Cap and Spider-man became best of friends. When the Unbeatables began to form (Unbeatables= super villain team originally of 6, later building to 12 villains), the Ultimates attacked Mysterio, one of the Unbeatables members. The fight got harder, as two other villains joined the fight. The fight would end as dozens of civilians were threatened if the fight continued. Tony Stark issued the start to the cloning program, and he created an insane Nick Fury villain. Stark also sent Thor to find out where the Unbeatables base was, only leading to Thor's capture. Outraged for what Stark had done, Cap attacked Stark and defeated him. A day later, Spider-man, who was having a sexual relationship with Scarlet Witch, smashed threw Cap's room, unknowing the effect the Scarlet Witch would get if she had an orgasm. The Scarlet Witch then confessed it never happened with Pietro, her brother. A big argument started between the Ultimates, and it ended with the team spliting. The Unbeatables ambushed Cap and Spider-man, who were walking down a street. A huge car chase started, with Cap driving with Spider-man away from the Unbeatables. Later, Cap stayed hiding as a huge fight erupted between the broken Ultimates and the Unbeatables. Cap tossed his shield to Hulk, and Hulk used the shield to decapitate Abomination. Later, a villain punched Thor into a building, and the building collapsed over Captain America and The Red Skull, killing them both. The heroes would later win. After the cloning program was finished, Steve Rogers' clone, along with many more, including a Nick Fury clone emerged. Steve immediately took hold of Spider-man, Iron Man, and Hulk and placed all in his new team; The Unstoppables. Months later, Cap ordered Tony Stark to hack Nick Fury's computer. This only resulted in Fury's temper rising, and Fury created dozens of Cap clone's, and prepared to send them to kill Cap. Cap was edging insanity. The Red Skull did not die. The Skull was out there causing chaos. When the Skull possessed Johnny Blaze, and sent him to the U.N.S (abb. Unstoppables), Cap quickly killed it, but this resulted in Bruce Banner coming in to yell at Cap why he couldn't help. Cap punched Banner in the head. Banner went to his room, and turned into the Hulk. Cap and Hulk fought, with Cap winning. Hulk almost made his point, but Thor entered and killed Hulk along with Banner. The U.N.S went to Times Square, facing the Cap clones. In a bloody mess, the clones were killed. Cap was enraged, and created a plot to kill Fury. With the aid of Spider-man, Cap was able to fight the super-soldier Nick Fury (Nick's clone was injected with the super-soldier serum). After hard hits and broken noses, Cap took Fury's gun, and shot him. Cap headed back to New York City, unaware that the Red Skull had started the third world war already. When Cap got back, he noticed the city had been deserted. Cap split up the team, and then fought the Red Skull's zombie army, only to be severely scarred of bite-marks, and then knocked unconscious. When Cap got back, he found out that the Skull cut off Tony Stark's arms, and possibly killed Thor. Cap tried to remove the scars on his face, but they will remain as a rememberance. The Red Skull went on CNN, to announce the start to the war. Cap and the U.N.S rushed to the White House to prevent the Skull form murdering Barack Obama. The heroes tried to stop the Skull, but The Red Skull already murdered the president. Cap chased the Skull, hoping to end the fight, but the Skull got away, leaving behind the dead corpse of a baby, and a note saying America will be bombed. Rushing to Stark enterprises, Cap couldn't make it in time, getting blasted by rockets, and miraculously surviving. The Red Skull had bombed Canada, U.S.A, and Mexico. What could anyone do now? In a desperate last attempt, the New Unstoppables and The Unstoppables emerged. Cap found love in Janet Van Dynn, the Wasp. The two had a sexual relationship for a while, and then set out to stop the Skull. Now came the final battle. Cap ordered the team to kill as many Nazi's as they can. Cap went straight for the Skull, cracking him in the head. Iron Fist threw The Skull at Cap to stop the Skull, but the Skull escaped. After the Nazi army was almost done, but many heroes were already dead, Cap took one last step, beating The Skull senseless, and then making his famous meaning speach: THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER! THIS IS FOR WASP, SPIDER-MAN, WAR MACHINE!!! The Skull announced the assemblance of many villain teams, but Cap ended him by throwing him into an adamantium coffin, and then throwing him into the ocean. Cap now is president of U.S.A, Canada, and Mexico. Cap travels around the world in hope for peace and aid to bring back America. Info: Real Name: Steven Rogers Current Alias: Steve Rogers Identity: Public Affiliation: None Relatives: Mother (deceased), father (deceased), John Walker (brother) Base Of Operations: Unknown Gender: Male Height: 6'8'' Weight: estimated 250 LBS Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: None Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Origin: Rogers was subject at his own will to the Super-soldier serum, a serum which granted him super-strength, speed, and stamina. Place Of Birth: America Creators: Matthew Feldman First: The Unstoppable Spider-man #10 Powers: The super-soldier serum in Rogers' blood makes Rogers virtually the most powerful man on Earth. His strength, speed, endurance, durability, and skill was pushed to its peak by the serum. Rogers was able to survive the bombing of America. He even survived suspended animation for over 50 years. Strength: Rogers has been seen lifting over 1000 LBS per arm.'' Category:Heroes